


Your Black Blood

by thatminiwriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Not Fluff, Other, im sorry, its sad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: He loved Gavin too much, but after he found out his secret, he couldn’t let his love leave. Even if he wanted to..





	Your Black Blood

“... Ryan…”

The way Gavin said his name was… wrenching his heart open. 

How the darkened colored blood oozed from his arm, the hue seemingly pitch black. As if the pooling blood around made it seem as if it was a void, slowly opening up. Ryan felt his face pale, seeing those bright eyes now dull and distant. 

Gavin, the man he loved, took careful steps back as his hands made their way towards his face, lightly cupping a hand over his mouth. The blood was… horrid. Terrifying. As if it was dangerous, Gavin glanced to Ryan’s face, as if asking for an explanation. But all he saw was those dull, cold eyes. Ryan wasn’t careful. Gavin discovered his secret. 

“... Hello Gavin.”  
He said simply, taking a careful step forward towards the shaken British male. He needed to keep his cool, keep his composure. He needed to explain himself, yet by the looks of it, Gavin had made up his mind.

“Stay away from me.”  
Gavin state coldly, tears on the brink of his eyes as his free hand balled up to grip his arm, the hand once covering his mouth now on his own shoulder, its grip tight as well. How his voice trembled made Ryan’s approach alter, though it did not stop him from taking another step closer.

“I am so sorry you had to find out this way…”  
Ryan spoke softly, his eyes trying to muster those loving blues he always gave to Gavin, but not even that could stop Gavin from shouting.

“I SAID STAY AWAY.”  
His voice seethed, taking steps towards the side now, inching his way towards the bedroom door. They were a good distance apart, but right now, Gavin wanted to get further. Further away from… 

Ryan then stood his ground, giving Gavin a calm expression as he spoke.  
“... You need to calm down, Gavin.”

Though, as if that wasn’t the right word he was going for, Gavin raised his voice once more.  
“CALM DOWN?! RYAN, YOU-”

It was an instant, but Ryan moved forward, closing the distance between them both. His hands tightly gripping Gavin’s arms, causing the man to tense up in shock, eyes wide as those tears threatening to fall cascaded down his cheeks, those once lively eyes now ones in fear.  
“I said calm down.”

Something so absurd….  
Those words. Gavin could laugh…

“Me, calm down? Mr. Ryan - Fucking - Haywood… I can’t… believe you.”  
Gavin’s voice broke, his body doing its best to try and contain its tremors.

“... you’re the man… who murdered Michael.”

How that name rocked through him… Ryan felt his heart stop. Michael.  
Michael Jones.

The man Gavin loved before him.

Of course, Ryan knew of the man, but failed to understand the history behind the two from the start. So, when news came back of a man named Michael Jones was murdered, he never expected Gavin to cry the way he did. How heartbroken the man got. How lost he became afterwards… that was until he stepped in.

He took Gavin in after the man stopped taking care of himself. He helped him overcome the loss of Michael… and over time, fell in love with the British man. 

Yet it seems like… now that would all change.

Before anything was said, Gavin had shoved Ryan away, as if making a run for the door. But Ryan was quick, using his hand to grab Gavin and spin him around, throwing him towards the ground, despite the pain he felt in his right arm. Gavin let out a shocked cry, the force suddenly on top of him made him open his eyes in fear.

Ryan, who had pinned Gavin down to the ground…. Felt his heart ache, but this… he couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t let Gavin go in to the world, letting his secret out. That he, Ryan Haywood… was the notorious Vagabond. How Ryan felt his eyes burn with slight tears… this was for the best. He knew that.  
“I’m sorry Gavin… but you can’t leave.”

Gavin, who was sure he felt his world sink, couldn’t remember what happened next… though, the pain shooting through his face gave him the idea that maybe… Ryan wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon. 

Just like that, Gavin’s world went dark….

**Author's Note:**

> I promised freewood, but didn’t promise fluff. ;) May bring this back someday. Also, this was a suggested theme prompt.  
> Prompt given: In a world where your blood changes color after how bad of a person you are. It gets darker the more crimes you’ve committed and the badder you are. One day, Person A comes home, somehow gets a minor injury and reveals to Person B that they have completely black blood.


End file.
